


You'll Never Walk Alone (Fan Vid)

by YourFandom-MyObsession (SoManyFandoms)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Best Friends, Fanvids, Gen, Joined at the Hip, Lyrics Included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/YourFandom-MyObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas realises that after all the happenings in Sandford, he will never walk alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Walk Alone (Fan Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and which scene plays for each line is now included below! The lyrics start as soon as the song does.
> 
> Inspired by and set to the song (instrumental version) 'You'll Never Walk Alone', of which the lyrics are by Oscar Hammerstein II, and the music by Richard Rodgers.
> 
> This instrumental version actually plays the song twice. Realising I would not be able to come up with enough scenes for the replaying, I cut the song in half, so it plays through the song once.
> 
> Started making on 31st March 2012, finished it on 26th May 2012, and is only my second complete fanvideo. I am working on another at the moment, I'll hopefully finish it in about two weeks.
> 
> I don't own Hot Fuzz or the song 'You'll Never Walk Alone'. This is a fanwork and the only thing I got from making this was the fun of making it and seeing it all work out.

When you walk through a storm  
_Churchyard during storm_  
Hold your head up high  
_Nicholas walking through the Met station_  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
_Nicholas running through churchyard with NWA chasing him_  
At the end of the storm  
There's a golden sky  
_Nicholas walking towards the viewer as the sun sets (first scene of movie)_  
And the sweet silver song of a lark  
_Danny 'honking' and them chasing the swan_

Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
_Nicholas arguing with the Andies_  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
_Nicholas being thrown around by Lurch in his hotel room_

Walk on walk on with hope in your heart  
_Nicholas having his 'aha' moment when looking at the badly spelled newspaper headline_  
And you'll never walk alone  
_Nicholas and Danny walking the beat_  
You'll never walk alone  
_Nicholas and Danny in the patrol car at the end of the movie_


End file.
